Broken vow
by Sesshomaru's Girlfriend
Summary: Oneshot to Josh Grobin's Broken vow InuKik Kag?


**JOSH GROBAN LYRICS **

**"Broken Vow" **

Ok, ok, so! This is another of my one-shots. This one uses Josh Groben's "Broken Vow"; but I altered the chorus, just to let you know. So, that said lets go!

* * *

Inuyasha had just realized that Kagome no longer was sad when he snuck away to see his beloved Kikyo. She seemed glad in a way, and it confused him. He knew that he loved Kikyo, but he also knew that Kagome loved him… until now. He had always used that against her, lying and counting on that to be his cover. It unnerved him to no end that it was gone. Yet she acted no different than before, though she no-longer loved him. She let him go, and he wanted to know why. 

One night he acted like he was leaving to go see Kikyo but double backed to see what Kagome did. He was still a fair distance away from the campsite when he saw her in another's embrace, and that was enough...

**X**xXxxxXx**X **

**The Next Night **

Inuyasha couldn't sleep even thought the spring weather was the best yet, he just had too many questions on his mind.

He wanted to **know** what was going on, so he slowly crept down the tree he had been 'sleeping' in and made his way to Kagome's side. He shook her shoulder to wake her up, and then motioned for her to follow him while signaling science with a finger over his mouth. Kagome got up and followed him without complaint, knowing somehow that this was the night he would ask...

They stopped beside a river, and Inuyasha didn't even face her as he asked, "Who is he?"

_Tell me his name  
I want to know  
The way he looks  
And where you go  
I need to see his face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end_

Then from the darkness came Kagome's voice, "Does it really matter? It's not like you cared before I found someone else."

"Kagome..."Inuyasha started, searching for something to say. A lie, an excuse, anything to put things back the way they were, but he couldn't find anything.

_Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
When I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own_

"...Who?"

"It Doesn't Matter! Inuyasha** You **were the one who weres finished with me first! I knew every time you went to her! Every thing you did with her! ...and now you dare to even... "

_Chorus:  
I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do you keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow_

"You smiled as you trampled over my heart! You honestly think that the Love I once had for you would last? You reputedly hurt me. And guess what! Someone else came and picked up the pieces."

"But Kagome," Inuyasha whispered "I... I... I... I.. I."

"I let you go!" She yelled, "Can't even _that_ make you happy? You never wanted me! You only wanted her! Do you think that I didn't know? Every time you looked at me you only saw her!" At this point tears were streaming down Kagome's face, and all the pent-up rage and emotion was coming out.

_Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time_

"Kagome, I'll say anything! Do anything! Just leave him... "Inuyasha said attempting to win her back. "But, who is _he_ anyway?"

_I closed my eyes  
And dreamt of you and I  
And then I realized  
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes_

"Do you honestly think it makes a difference Inuyasha?" Kagome casually said, "Who do you want it to be? Naraku? Koga? Hojo? Sesshomaru? Or do you just plan to take the easy way out and tell me to lie to you?"

_I'd give away my soul  
To hold you once again  
And never let this promise end_

His turmoil showed in his eyes as he struggled with what decision to make, he knew whatever he said now he had to let her go..."Lie to me..."

"Ok," Kagome sighed, "my lover is...you."

Inuyasha realized the truth, he could never hold claim on her heart. He didn't have the right, he never did; and now it was even too late to treasure her love for him

_I let you go  
I let you fly  
Now that I know I'm asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow _

As Inuyasha sank to the floor Kagome turned her back to him, and began to walk away from him. She stopped three yards from him and called back, "It's Sesshomaru. I wanted to die not long ago and ran blindly into the forest to get killed; and who did I find but him."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said dragging himself to her, "You shouldn't have ever..."

"Don't you DARE to tell me ANYTHING! YOU betrayed ME! I feared him, like always, like you taught me to and he only came to my side and held me in his arms, telling me I'd be alright..."

"Kagome, kagome..."

"NO! You'll listen, I know you will. He healed me, so not I see you for what you really are; and now I'm free."

"Kagome not him! Anyone but him, Koga not him, anyone!"Inuyasha desperately implored

"You know Inuyasha," Kagome said laughing slightly, "I don't even know what I saw in you." with those as her last words to him, she walked to her lord, her mate, who was hidden in the trees, and they flew away together.

* * *

Corny, Corny, yes I know; but I hope you enjoyed this fic., it's one of my favorite songs.

Kisses and huggs. Se ya


End file.
